grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jude Regard
The overbearing Office manager, Spinning class instructor and self-made campaign adviser for Gerry Anderson. Early Life Born in Chesham, Jude was from a young age known to be bossy and domineering. He soon became a business manager after leaving school at 16 and making something of himself. Always a hard, bossy taskmaster he delighted in telling others what to do. He moves to be an office manager in London and ends up having Casper Mera working for him who is in charge of firing people. Jude tells him whom he needs to fire and seems to take great pleasure in this. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 46 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Deciding that Gerry Anderson the Vice Prime Minister needs to have his image done up for the public so that people can relate to him and for him to be seen as cool, without any warning, Jude marches in and decides to be Gerry's campaign manager. Despite have no expertise, he manages effectively bully Gerry into having help him in his image. In this one of the things he insists is for him to be able to relate to the people and is instrumental in having Gerry Anderson meet Dylan Crump who is the man of the moment. What's Going in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 2 You Spin Me Right Round During the funeral for The Recluse, Jude gets up to say some words when there is an open section to speak. Instead of talking about the deceased which he knew nothing of, he decided to use the moment to plug his new spinning class he is leading at the gym much to everyone's horror. Despite such a inappropriate time to pitch his new class, loads of people come to the class including, Wilma Timber, Ruta Lehr, Shirley Battle, Melody Thomas, Allistair Thomas, Granny About to Die and Casper Mera. Jude keeps shouting at them all and pushes them through their passes almost causing Granny About to Die. Wilma hating being referred to as Maggots by Jude as part of his motivation is the first to leave the class and soon everyone else except for Melody and Granny About to Die, who is on the floor passed out has left. Jude decides to cancel the session and drags Granny About to Die's body out. Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti Daisy references maybe needing to go to Jude's spinning class when talking about how large she is. Episode 4 The Lady in Turquoise Jude is among those who end up trying to spot who Sean August's date is whom all she knows about her is that she is The Lady in Turquoise. He is alarmed to know he found her on the internet and does not know her and calls him foolish for doing such a thing and sticks around to make sure they can find her as Sean gets a large stationary team looking out the window trying to figure out who she is. In the end Sean finds her waiting at the lamp post as she had messaged him saying she would be waiting there and goes on their date. Nanny Prescot leading the gang, plan to follow Sean behind him to make sure he is okay. Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And Was Not Put On The West End Daisy, Jude Regard and Dutch Holland are called in as backup for Nanny Prescot when she agrees to go with Robert Bancroft to try and prove his innocence that he did not assault Jenna West. They go to the bank when it turns it is being robbed by Sean Bancroft, Robert's twin! Sean reveals his plan. Sean had gone to the cafe when Robert was away and was very mean to Jenna West causing for everyone to despise and hate Robert and be prejudice to him. The fact it was on TV was just a plus. Then his plan was to steal the money from the prison, run away and get his brother thrown in prison who despite his protestations due to the towns prejudice they would look him up and being identical and having the same DNA Robert would be thrown away and Sean benefited. However Sean had one problem, he robbed at the same time Robert Bancroft is at the bank! This causes great confusion as to whose who and Jenna even goes into the bank and their is confusion but in the end Sean ends up getting arrested after Robert showing his concern with Jenna as opposed to Sean. Robert once again mentions about the gift of a dog, this time to Jenna causing for Nanny Prescot to believe the dog Buddy belongs to Robert. Jenna realising the mistake as do the town offer their apologises and Jenna and Robert anew their love. Episode 13 Talk of the Town He is referenced by Nanny Prescot when she says if anything happens when approaching Frederich Thompson Hunter Walker Ranger III that she'll call him for backup. Episode 15 Book Hunters Casper Mera reveals he had been let off work by Jude Regard early for once in his life which is a great marvel, something when told by Casper to multiple people is rather shocked by this fact. Episode 17 Christmas Served with Chilli Con Carne Jude had a special offer for anyone who went to his spinning class on Christmas day which no one took up much to his annoyance. He ends up going to the Christmas Day carol service at the church in Gracefield and also ended up being among those in the sing-along at the end of The First Noel. Episode 18 2020 Vision During the town hall meeting known as 2020 vision which is a meeting from New Years Eve to New Years Day, when they think about what had happened in the previous year Jude moans about how no one had been going to his spin class this year. Nanny Prescot says how it wasn't wise to go to a funeral and try and plugged it like he did. Episode 21 What Have We Found Ourselves In When Melody Thomas says she might need to go back to the Gym to Jude Regard's class after giving birth to lose weight, Allistair Thomas says under no circumstances that they will go back due to what had happened the last time they did.